When Friendships Falter
by Sabman
Summary: The Stort Story of Betrayal and Revenge over Love.


When Friendship Falters

Chapter 1

He could not stand it anymore. Seeing the way he would hug her, the ways he would make her blush. It had all finally gotten to him. He knew what he had to do, and he knew he had to do it. He approached the two after a long hard day at work, and grabbed her hand and guided her away much to her dismay.

"What are you doing, Tony?" she asked.

"We need to talk," he replied.

"Hey Alexis, call me," yelled Jesse from far behind.

They walked until the reached his truck. It was a bright white just washed for the happy couple to go for a drive. There was no happy couple as he opened her door. She got in, and he went around before pausing in front of his door. He thought of what to say, and if he should be angry at all, and eventually made his way in and stared at his girls baby blues.

"What was he telling you?" he asked with a frown.

"He was just being Jesse," she responded her voice with a worried sound.

"I do not like this Alexis, I do not like it at all. How can you just let him hug you like that all around."

"Tony," she said, with a newfound voice of agression, "For God's Sake, he is your best friend."

He turned away and looked out to the sky. Staring at it he thought about what his father had said.

"You never have any friends for we are all competing.The only ones you can really trust are members of your family."

He felt a tug of his shirt that broke his thoughts. He looked and saw the woman he loved. She opened her arms, and he hugged her oh so tight, knowing that it might not last unless he was less uptight. She apologized and he did as well, and they drove off to see the Movie; "Evil Hotel."

As they sat there, he could see she was full of hapiness watching all those people die, but he could not smile or even think in a happy way.He felt the bad vibes, and regrets as the movie passed on.

He knew Jesse liked her, he knew Jesse was wise. Wise like an owl, but sneaky like a wolf. He had seen it in movies, but never felt it before; the jealousy of a best friend who is trying to steal his girl. He knew where Jesse worked, it was easy as hell. Nothing to do except chat on AOL. He knew that with Pepsi it was hard and brusing, stacking soda upon soda for a crowd of phonies. It was so much easy for him to communicate with her... they would go out while he was busy paying for the monthly bills. Jesse never had to do any of that. He was fortunate enough to have a working mom. Kind of childish to say the least, but Tony wouldn't dare speak of it. He finally relaxed and saw the movie, and held her in his arms hoping it would be ok.

He dropped her off at home, and kissed her good night and went to his apartment to relax. He showered and gave her a call, but got no answer until the third time around. He asked her if all was well, and she said no. Jesse was putting her throught a guilt trip saying he will always be alone. Tony felt his blood begin to pump.He calmed himself down and asked if he should let her go. She said no, and asked him to hold on. Next thing he knew, it was a three way phone call.

He waited a second before he started to talk he said Hi out of respect and nothing else at all. Jesse and Alexis began to speak, and Jesse told her how beautiful she has looked the past week. He stayed quiet, and Jesse spoke more, " Wow I still cannot believe Tony did not notice the new hair. She partially defended him but in the end conceded saying Tony does not really pay attention to detail. He finally was going to lose it on Jesse, but instead got a flash of brilliance

It seems she cannot understand what she is doing, so let me give her a dose, and see how she will like it. He took out the old black book and dialed the girl he called celeste whom he had not talked to in a while. She answered the phone, and he gave her the introduction,

"The woman I love Celeste, from highschool."

She seemed flattered, and they all began to talk, well not Alexis who stayed quiet through it all.

After they all hung up, he got a call. From the sly coyote who yelled with a snarl.

How could you treat her like that when she is right there?

Listen boy he said, fuck off and she'll learn from it.

Jesse began sensing his goal was becoming reality, and said You have changed ever since I began talking more to Alex.

"Yes I have," said Tony, "Your motives are mixed."

"Don't say that" yelled Jesse, "I hate women who cheat!"

"Well this is one woman, you will never love. She is mine, and together we are, so get used to it."

"Ok man," said Jesse with a new dejected voice, "She is yours, and I will stay away."

They hung up, and Tony felt relieved. It was all over...if only he would have known it was just the beginning.


End file.
